The Blue Rose (Glovey Story)
"The Blue Rose" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story It was a bright and sunny morning. The birds chirped as the flowers bloomed on top of the trees. All birds and forest creatures alike traveled in pairs, symbolizing the beginning of Spring. Glovey Smurf was seen sitting on a bench as he closed his eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes and reached out his hand to catch a falling petal. He holds it with his fingers, and then lets it get blown away by the wind. He sees Smurfette walk out with her blue rose inside a slim vase. She sets it down next to Glovey and joins him as she lays her head on his shoulder. She then giggles. Glovey: What's so funny? Smurfette: Nothing. Glovey: It surely didn't sound like nothing. Smurfette: It's just so wonderful to have you here with me. You really can't die. You're always here for me. Glovey: And I will continue to as well. I may not be strong, but I won't be going anywhere. Smurfette: Oh, come now. You have no weaknesses. In our time, you were always there to save not just us, but a lot of people. Glovey: I'm not strong alone, Smurfette. You were always there with me. You were what kept me going. Let's face it, this body can't compete with Hefty Smurf. Smurfette giggled as she kissed Glovey's cheek. Smurfette: But your heart can; Your love. Smurfette holds Glovey's hand as she smells her rose. Smurfette: You were very brave the day we first met. Glovey: Gargamel had captured you, and I was only a stranger then. As cheesy as it sounds, it was love at first sight for me. Smurfette: I must confess that I too felt the attraction. Glovey: Seeing you in danger, made me want to save you. It made me strong, and courageous. Smurfette: We were definitely meant for each other. You were the prince of my dreams, my knight in shining armor. Glovey: I hope we can always be like this; together forever as we are now. It is my deepest hope that someday we pass from this life together. Smurfette: But if one of us must go first, let it be me. For you are strong, and I am weak. Glovey: Oh, but I am not so necessary to you as you are to me. Smurfette: But life without you... would not be life. You're very necessary to me. Glovey: But how could I endure it...? The two of them sigh as a cool breeze blows past them. The two smile again as Smurfette places her head on his shoulder again. Glovey holds his wife and smiles back. He picks up the blue rose and hands it to Smurfette. Glovey: Like this blue rose, you are the only one; special and unique. Smurfette smiles and holds the rose. Smurfette: I remember the day you brought me this rose. I was in my garden, and I wondered if such a rose even existed. Then you found the rose. Glovey: And then I married her, and she made me a complete body. I knew I was never alone again. Glovey then looked at the horizon as the birds chirped and flew towards it. Smurfette: I love you, Glovey. I have found you, and I am content. Glovey smiles back at her. Glovey: And I love you too, my beloved. I know, wherever we are, we are always together, and we'll always have each other. Glovey then looks down as his smile becomes a face of sadness as tears run down his face. He quickly wipes off tears and smiles again. He looks down a puddle and sees his reflection. He then turns to his side and appears alone as he takes the blue rose, now withering slowly. Glovey: Yeah... wherever she was... she was still here, in my heart. And I'll see her again someday... Glovey stood up as he rubbed his back and groaned as he tried to stretch. He began to walk down a flower path that led to a dead end with a lonely tomb. The inscription read, "Smurfette, beloved daughter, sister, wife, and mother." Glovey sighed as he placed the blue rose on the tomb stone. He stood there, staring at the petals fall on the ground. He then giggles. Glovey: You can't die either. You're always here for me. It's just so wonderful to have you here. I understand why you giggled too. But we will see each other again. Whether my time comes, or if the trumpets blow and grant me access to you. He then turns around and heads back to the bench as he sits alone, watching every animal couple pass by. Trivia *This story takes place at the end of the series, making it a "Flash-forward" story. *Glovey appears alone and only "older" (Not elderly) due to becoming the guardian of the Long-life stone, outliving the Smurfs he knew as his family, maintaining his youth. *The trumpets Glovey mentions are an allusion to the day of judgement, as he believes nothing with longevity/immortality can defy. *The story is inspired by The Diaries of Adam and Eve book by Mark Twain. *Another inspiration was The Adventures of Mark Twain film, where it had a scene with our first father Adam remembering and missing his wife, Eve. Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Death stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette